world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nimsy Corea
Nimsy Corea was a racer first seen in World Race 2015. She was the famous leader of the Tornadoes team. In this first appearance she took 1st place and won world race 2015, beating Taylor Kornhoff. She drove a sleek concept car called "Covelight". 2015:Part 2 Nimsy Corea appeared for the second time in World Race 2015: Part 2. This was after race officials somehow linked steroid use to her win. Some say it was Kornhoff or Brantley who snitched. After that they had to stage a second race. In this race Nimsy drove on the same team and drove the same "Covelight" car once more. This time she had a 2 way tie against Taylor Kornhoff so it is up to the viewers if she won. She could have claimed 1st or 2nd but no true conclusion was ever reached so a win was granted to both drivers. In the race Nimsy was sponsored by the Coca-Cola Company. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Nimsy Re-appears in World Race Series 2016 driving a Jimmy John's sponsored Chevrolet Stock car. She drives very well, nearly as good as some of the higher placers. She eventually gets 7th place, almost enough for top 5 but not close enough. It didn’t matter though as she was given a second chance and reappears in Race 3 of Leg 1 where she makes it to the top 5. Driver Gallery dfgbdbdsgf.PNG|On the oval on Lap 2 sdrfgadsg.PNG JJ.PNG mobil1infront.PNG|On the oval on Lap 4 dsfgdfgadfs.PNG|Nearing the finish for 7th place at Race end nimz.PNG|A hidden 0.08 second dedication to Nimsy (or Nim-Z) at the end of the Daytona race World Race 2016 (Silverstone) Nimsy re-appears again in Leg 1 as a "retry" driver. Until (possibly) Meghan Washington in World Race Series 2017, she was the only one in the entire history of the WRS. In this race she drives a high-speed Aston Martin DB9 which she places 5th in and gets perfectly into the top 5 which coincidentally allows her to go on to the second leg in an amazing twist of fate. She drove very well and avoided colliding with the infamous trackside tires. Driver Gallery dvdsfdf.PNG|Nimsy on lap 1 wdfegfe.PNG|Nimsy as Arthur Kirkland passes her gdeggh.PNG|around the bend MARTIN.PNG|rear view dfsfdh.PNG World Race 2016 (Yas Marina) Nimsy Corea makes her very final appearance of World Race Series 2016 in Race #2 of Leg 2, driving an Aston Martin DB9, the GT racing version of her previous vehicle. She drives extremely well and holds 1st place many times but can never hold it and gets 4th place. But due to Glenda Agcaoili being disqualified, Nimsy gets 3rd in the end. This is in the middle but it isn't 1st place, making Dubai her final race of the series. She most likely would have won if it was not for Glenda's aggressive "take-down" driving style. Driver Gallery dfgsd.PNG|Nimsy is the first driver rammed into the wall by Glenda etihad.PNG|A rear view after Ethan Mast and Rodney Liles’ crash. afssdgfdfg.PNG|Glenda tries to spin Nimsy out and just misses by a foot ergsdfgdfg.PNG|She then rear-ends her greeeen.PNG|Upon lap change she is spun out connnfederate.PNG|A replay view of her being spun sfgdsgdfg.PNG|She is then hit by Sherise Harvey and loses her spoiler as a result. INFONZIA.PNG|Nimsy on the back-stretch now "spoilerless" ergegraewtfatgfew.PNG|Nimsy eventually overtaking Glenda for 1st place poorlittlenimsy.PNG|Glenda then once more rear-ends Nimsy into the trackside wall on the final lap, putting her out of the hopes for winning, for good. World Race 2017 (Trailer) In the trailer for World Race Series 2017, Nimsy was featured in the name section only. In this she is depicted being scheduled to drive a Plymouth Superbird, the car Richard Petty drove in WRS 2016. This is odd as she does not end up actually driving one in the series. World Race 2017: Race 1 Hockenheim Nimsy Corea first appears in 2017 driving a Datsun 2000 Convertible. She drives rather passively and uses the agility of her car to thwart her way to the lead. This is where she stays for the majority of the race and eventually wins it, qualifying for Le Mans. This was her first title win she claimed since 2015. Driver Gallery dfsdfdf.PNG bronCo2.PNG|Taylor Overtakes Nimsy for 2nd place on the first lap sgfdsgf.PNG|Nimsy takes first place following Dalton Foster's crash. BLUE.PNG CATCH UP.PNG|Nimsy crosses the line for the win victory.PNG|In the winner's circle World Race 2017: Race 5: Le Mans Nimsy continues to race in the series, moving onto Leg 2 and driving a DonkerVoort GTO track toy. She drives passively as usual and lingers in the middle of the pack for the majority of the race. In the end she gets 3rd place, qualifying for the Finale. Driver Gallery sparks2.PNG|The Specter ramming into her side on the first lap. sgfdesgf.PNG r4in.PNG|Nimsy approaching the finish in 3rd place sdffsdf.PNG World Race 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) After making it to the finale, Nimsy raced in a high-tech Audi #2 LMP car. She drove extremely well but her chances of winning were crushed after a disastrous crash on the first lap caused by Jayshaun Curbert. She nonetheless managed to catch up and pass Taylor Kornhoff. In the end she made it to 6th place, effectively putting her out of the chase for the title of world's best race car driver. Driver Gallery almostwall.PNG walltirte.PNG|Nimsy impacts the wall on the first lap fsdfsdf.PNG|Nimsy, Jayshaun and The Specter disoriented after the crash wesae.PNG|Nimsy turns to approach the finish line for Lap 2 World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway After WRS 2017, Nimsy continued driving, appearing for the first time in World Race Series 2018 in the 5th race of the series, at Texas MotorSpeedway. Here she drove a #32 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Roboil, a high-performance motor oil company. In this race, she started in 11th and drove rather passively, slipping in and out of middle-tier places and crashes. In the end, she placed in 12th, just enough to fit in the top 12, qualifying her to appear in leg 2 of the series. Gallery wqewt.JPG|Nimsy in 11th on lap 1 as Taylor Kornhoff can be seen spinning into the trackside wall due to a crash with Graham Norris. wetqwt.JPG|Nimsy running close behind Emma Tuck. qweteqe.JPG|Nimsy riding the wall on the straightaway on Lap 4. World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague Nimsy Corea makes her final appearance in World Race Series 2018's Leg 2 Prague, Czech Republic race, driving a 1956 Lotus Eleven, an extremely quick antique British racing car and the same model and color driven by Riley Christian in the Road America race of the same series. Unfortunately for Nimsy, her 12th place finishing in her previous race had her start in 18th at Prague. For the entirety of the race, she mostly spent time in last place with the exception of a few times where she passed Jayshaun Carobert. In the end, she finished in 18th, last place, prompting her elimination from the series. Considering her high level of involvement in the 2017 series, it is surprising to see Nimsy eliminated so early. Gallery wqer.JPG|Nimsy in 17th place on Lap 1, just in front of Jayshaun Carobert Capture1.JPG|Nimsy in last place during Lap 2 qwertt.JPG|A rear-view of her Lotus Eleven as she passes a trackside camera World Race Series 2019: Race #2 Suzuka Circuit Nimsy made her sole appearance in World Race Series 2019 while driving a red 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII MR in the Leg 1 Suzuka Shootout race. She started in 7th place with a qualifying time of 2:58:23. Nimsy held a decent racing line throughout the entire race, only being passed by Wendy Gallegos. She finished in 7th, the same place she started in due to Gallegos spinning out Edita Muheljic in the closing moments of the race. It seems Nimsy did not do as well or get as much screen time in the 2019 series as she did in previous WRS events. This can mainly be attributed to the fact that she did not qualify for the Leg 2 finale race due to her placement, which was lower than the top 4 spots. As a further result of this, Nimsy was promptly eliminated from the 2019 series. As displayed on her driver information card, her car's engine is a 277hp inline-4, her representative country is Honduras and her gender is female. Gallery 4t3ew45wtet.JPG|Nimsy (farthest right) right after race start. redredwine.JPG|On Lap 1 behind Kalen Jinnah. 34twetwetet.JPG|Nimsy on Lap 1 at Suzuka tyututu.JPG|Through the turns view.JPG|A hood-mounted camera view from Nimsy Corea's Lancer Evo VIII. Trivia *It is quite astounding how Nimsy won the main event in WRS 2015, knowing the rest of her team got very low placings compared to her. *Nimsy's flag in WRS 2016 was that of Honduras. This was also the surprise final location for the Leg 3 race in 2016. *Nimsy's driver gallery profile in the Daytona race says "POO" for a short moment. *Nimsy's 2016 Daytona NASCAR stock car was lent to her by a NASCAR driver by the name of "Kevin Harvick". *Nimsy is the only driver in World Race Series 2016 to be given a second try to get to Leg 2. This is very odd why it was done. It is sort of like 2015:Part 2, where she was given a second chance after being caught utilizing steroids, as well as the possible production error in 2017 where Meghan Washington appeared in 2 Leg 1 races, one in Monza and the other in Phoenix. *Nimsy takes top spot as one of Glenda Agcaoili's biggest rivals. Though Rodney Liles, Abby Agcaoili and Sherise Harvey (and later Taylor Kornhoff) are also good candidates. *Nimsy's 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to her by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Rodrigues". *Nimsy's WRS 2019 Lancer Evo VIII is the same car driven by Debra Williams in the same race, albeit painted in red. *In WRS 2019, Nimsy's "legacy driver" status is mentioned in the video's text. *In WRS 2019's Suzuka race, Nimsy's 2004 Mitsubishi Evo VIII MR is very similar to Het Patel's 2006 Evo IX within the same race. The cars are both red Lancer Evolutions but are 2 years apart and are designated differently. The similarity between the models has nonetheless caused the two to be confused. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Aston Martin Drivers Category:Aston Martin DB9 Drivers Category:Datsun Drivers Category:Datsun Fairlady 2000 Drivers Category:Donkervoort GTO Drivers Category:Lotus Drivers Category:Lotus 11 Drivers Category:Audi Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Audi LMP Car Drivers Category:Corea Racing Dynasty Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Silverstone Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2016 Yas Marina Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Hockenheim Category:WRS 2017 Le Mans Category:WRS 2017 Finale Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Prague Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Suzuka Category:The Tornadoes